N or M?
by ceruleanday
Summary: UPDATE. "...run or we will slaughter all of your precious things." Pendulum masa lalu terbuka dan menyibak tabir gelap akan hidup seorang Namikaze Minato. Di masa depan, Sasuke tengah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit akan identitasnya sebagai N. RnR!
1. Prologue

_Setiap manusia berhak atas kesempatan kedua._

_Tapi, bagiku…_

_Semua orang ini tak pantas mendapatkannya…_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_**N or M?**_

_**by**__ ceruleanday_

_**beta-ed by **Ninja-Edit  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer : _

Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) & N or M? (Agatha Christie)

_**Warning : **__some bloody scenes, AU_

_

* * *

_**.prologue.**

**

* * *

Two perfect assassinators with brilliant brains.**

**One**** is man. And the other is a **_**woman**_**.**

**But when the case was started, people kept asking.**

_Who is the murderer? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bergen**_**, **_**September 1942**_

_War World _menjadi awal dari segalanya—penebar benih-benih kehancuran pada sebagian besar negara di Eropa. Dilanjutkan dengan _sesi_ kedua di awal September 1939. Lalu… _Holocaust._

Tahukah kau apa itu _holocaust_?

Ya. Kau mengenalnya namun kau tak tahu sosok yang menjadi dalang dari pembumihangusan warga-warga _yahudi _di sana. Sungguh sebuah kejahatan _genoside _terbesar yang pernah terjadi di abad ke-dua puluh.

Adalah _Adolf Hitler. _Penggerak spionase dan penghancuran negaranya.

Nazisme—sebuah paham yang dimilikinya. Menyebarnya layaknya bibit-bibit subur yang kian tumbuh menjadi awal kebencian warga dunia.

Dengan tekad dan keberaniannya, penghancuran itu mengakar hingga ke manapun, seperti pohon ercis dengan berbagai warna.

Namun, ia memilih warna merah—warna darah. Darah orang-orang yang dibencinya.

Lalu…

Jerman memilih dua agen terpilihnya tepat pada saat perang dunia ke-dua.

Hitler membawa pesan permusuhan pada setiap negara yang membelot dari usulnya—mengasingkan seluruh warga Yahudi dari tanah-tanah negerinya. Kemudian, rasa bencinya terhadap dunia menjadikannya seorang psikopat dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar.

Hingga suatu hari, niat iblis itu muncul di bilik jantungnya.

Ia paham benar. Suatu saat nanti, dunia akan menyumpahi kebengisannya. Kematiannya akan tersebar luas dengan cepat, seolah dibawa oleh gagak-gagak melintasi Jerman—hingga ke ujung belahan bumi yang lain.

Menjadi kabar yang menggembirakan bagi warga sipil Jerman—dan seluruh warga dunia.

Semua pengungsi keturunan yahudi kembali ke tanah-tanah mereka, memulai hidup yang baru, atau bahkan masih menyisipkan sedikit rasa benci itu. Kebencian semu yang tersembunyi dalam wajah-wajah tenang.

Hitler tahu itu. Ia _tahu_ itu.

Maka, dengan sisa-sisa nafsu iblis yang tertanam dalam dirinya, ia memulai lagi semua yang tak tercapai olehnya, yakni—

—_menghancurkan negara-negara sekutu perlahan-lahan._

Caranya?

Mereka. **N** dan **M**.

Dua anak terpilih yang sangat dibanggakan oleh pria berkumis tipis ini. Ia menculik bayi-bayi yang baru dilahirkan dari seluruh negara, membawanya ke sebuah pulau dengan kamuflase sebagai panti asuhan pemerintah Jerman, dan menyembunyikan dengan apik dalam sekam berdarah.

Hanya dua yang terpilih. Mereka mengemban tugas tuk menghancurkan negara sekutu tepat di _day X_

_Day X—_sebuah hari yang telah ditentukannya lama sebelum semua kisah ini dimulai. Sebuah kisah yang malah menjadi tombak besi bagi jantungnya yang telah mati itu.

**N **dan **M. N **atau **M.**

Satu di antaranya adalah lelaki, dan yang lainnya adalah wanita.

Dua anak manusia yang jenius

Namun…

Kisah ini bukanlah menceritakan akan kesuksesannya membawa misi itu hingga di _day X_. Kisah ini dimulai hanya tentang **N **dan **M**.

Dua anak manusia yang terjebak dalam keputusasaan dunia. Dan dua anak manusia yang tak pernah terpisahkan sebelumnya. Semuanya bermula ketika _ikatan _itu terpisahkan oleh salah satunya. Satu dari mereka menghilang, maka yang lainnya harus mencari. Bila tidak, misi _day X _akan gagal.

Kau takkan pernah mengira siapa yang menjadi pihak _villain _dalam kisah ini. Kau juga takkan bisa mengira-ngira siapa **N **maupun **M**. Sebab… mereka ada di antara kita semua—bersembunyi dalam selimutmu atau bahkan sahabatmu selama ini.

Ketika satu menghilang, maka yang lainnya mencari. Untuk itu, satu diantaranya menerka-nerka di mana rekannya. Lalu, caranya?

Dari sinilah kisah itu dimulai. Tepat ketika satu tubuh yang terkoyak penuh darah dengan hanya meninggalkan jejak kasar irisan pisau di kedua telapak tangan mereka. Tertulis…

_**N **_di tangan kanan—

—_**M **_di tangan kiri.

Lalu, kata _OR _besar bersarang di abdomen si korban.

Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar oleh bekas tusukan, terjaman, hingga irisan-irisan tak manusiawi itu pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah asalkan sang rekan kembali pada dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Korban pertama adalah awal dari pencarian sang rekan yang menghilang. Dengan begitu, hawa keberadaan sang rekan akan terasa.

Petunjuknya hanya dua huruf alphabet saja. Baik interpol kelas atas masih kebingungan dengan randomnisasi korban dan tempat pembunuhan yang dipilih oleh _orang _ini. Mereka pun mulai mengira-ngira-lagi—N atau M-kah pembunuhnya?

Jadi…

_Which one is the villain? Is it N or M?_

Tebaklah. Dan tebaklah. Tebaklah selama kisah ini bermula dan berakhir…

Ataukah… maukah kau menunggu jawabannya hingga tubuhmu kelak menjadi satu dari puluhan korban _**N **_atau _**M**_?

**.**

**.**

_**I remembered black skies  
the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
that fate had finally found me**__**…**_

**.**

**.**

"_M, anakku. kau akan muncul dan membawa kehancuran bagi dunia. Dunia ini sudah begitu kotor, anakku. Dan di saat itulah… you're gonna be the new God of this world…"_

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan N, Sir?"_

"_Hmm. Ia, tentu saja akan berada di sampingmu—menemanimu hingga misi itu terwujud. Kau harus selalu bersama-sama, kalau tidak…"_

"_Kalau tidak?"_

"_Kalian harus saling mencari meski harus menarik perhatiannya meski dengan membunuh orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya."_

"_Aa__, yes Sir. Aku mengerti."_

"_Hm, hm. That's my __son…"_

**.**

**.**

_**So give me reason  
to prove me wrong  
to wash this memory clean  
let the flood cross  
Like a startling sign  
the distance in your eyes...**_

**.**

**.**

"_Namamu?"_

"_Mr. Covayec menamakanku N. Kau?"_

"_Aa! Jadi, kau N? Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan rekan seumur hidup kita!"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku M! Suatu saat nanti, setelah kita lulus dari tempat ini, kita akan menjadi partner seumur hidup! Tak pernahkah kau mendengar peraturan dua alphabet yang saling bertautan akan menjadi rekan selamanya. Bila satu hilang, maka yang lainnya harus mencari…"_

"_Oh. Maaf, sepertinya tidak."_

"_Tapi… tetap saja aku senang… Sangat senang…"_

"_Kenapa kau senang begitu?"_

"_Hmm, soalnya… Mr. Covayec selalu mengatakan bahwa N dan M adalah nama kehormatan. Sejak zaman dulu, dua nama itu hanya diberikan pada anak-anak yang jenius saja. Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengenal siapa kedua orang tuaku, siapa keluargaku, dan—well, semuanya. Mereka tampak asing. Tapi, entah mengapa saat melihatmu… aku yakin aku tidak akan merasa sendiri dan kesepian lagi…"_

"_Kesepian ya?"_

"_Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, N-kun?"_

"_Hn, mungkin. Jadi… kalau rekan seumur hidup senang, seharusnya aku juga senang."_

"_Hmm. Kalau aku hilang, kau harus mencariku ya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya! Kalau kau hilang dari sisiku, aku akan mencarimu meski harus menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengambilmu…"_

"_Hn, ya, aku tahu itu kok."_

"_Mulai saat ini, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya, N-kun…"_

**.**

**.**

_**There was nothing in the sight  
but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
between where we were standing**_

**.**

**.**

…_selamanya, kita akan selalu bersama, N. Meski harus membunuh semua orang itu, kau harus kembali padaku dan melanjutkan misi day X kita…_

…_aku tak peduli akan hidup orang-orang itu, asalkan…_

_Kau kembali ke ingatanmu yang lalu itu. Dan juga… mimpi kita…_

_Our dream to become God and Goddess of this world..._

**.**

**.**

_**Frankfurt, **__**September 2009**_

_Apa yang Anda__ lihat_?

"Aku melihat sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi oleh lautan yang asing…"

_Lalu?_

"Sebuah kereta tua berwarna hitam—berusia lebih dari satu abad. Hitam pekat. Berjalan dengan pelan di atas relnya. Lalu, lokomotif dengan asap mengepul. Pepohonan pinus atau—cemara? Entahlah. Mereka tampak begitu hijau. Dan…"

_Kereta tua? Apakah Anda__ melihat nama stasiunnya?_

"Mm, tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan barang-barangku hingga akhirnya aku masuk dalam kompartmenku. Angka tiga belas tercetak dengan huruf _old English _sepertinya. Di sana aku terduduk mematung dan segera aku menatap jendela yang sedikit basah…"

_Hm, berarti hari sedang hujan saat itu?_

"Kurasa demikian… Lalu… ada seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning atau jingga? Aku lupa. Warna matanya serupa dengan warna langit sebelumnya…"

_Biru?_

"Hn, mungkin."

_Apakah i__a masuk ke dalam kormpartemenmu_?

"Ti-tidak. Ia hanya lewat tapi ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan… tersenyum…"

_Lanjutkan._

"Selama satu atau dua jam aku berada di atas kompartemenku. Tak ada hal lain yang kuperhatikan selain ke arah jendela sana. Tampaknya ada yang berbeda dengan langit setelahnya. Aku melihat hutan—hutan yang begitu rimbun. Dan… aku memasuki dunia yang begitu aneh."

_Aneh? Apa __yang Anda lihat di dalam hutan itu_?

"Hanya pepohonan besar dan tinggi tapi… terlalu banyak bayang-bayang mengerikan. Seperti asap—asap atau kabut yang begitu tebal. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah stasiun muncul. Lagi, aku tak memperhatikan nama dan plangnya. Hanya nomor—tiga belas. Aku turun dari kereta dan menunggu hingga yang lainnya juga turun. Beberapa menit berikutnya… aku sudah berada di sebuah gedung aneh. Seperti museum. Banyak perkakas kuno dan juga… lukisan zaman romawi. Lalu, ada tangga. Tangga yang berbentuk spiral dan memutar hingga ke tiap-tiap lantai. Aku kebingungan tapi…"

_Tapi?_

"Semuanya jadi _blur_. Mung-mungkin aku pingsan atau entahlah… aku bingung—tidak, aku lupa. A-aku… aku tidak ingat!"

_Bertahanlah Mr. Uchiha. Lanjutkan ceritamu._

"Aku melihat sebuah wajah. Tapi… wajah itu… adalah aku. Aku yang tengah—_darah, merah, _dan… arrgghh!"

_Mr Uchiha?_

"…"

_Mr Uchiha, apakah Anda masih bersama saya?_

"…"

_PRAANGG_

Beberapa kepingan ingatan berbentuk puzzle yang solid memecah begitu saja. Kemudian, di antara kepingan tajamnya, warna merah menunggu tuk mewarnainya. Organ tubuh manusia yang teronggok begitu saja terlihat berserakan bersamaan dengan pecahan kristal atau kepingan memori itu. Dua huruf alphabet menjadi satu-satunya nama terakhir yang tertera pada bilah tangan si mayat.

_**N **__or __**M.**_

"_Shit!_" jerit pemuda pucat itu. "Bisakah kita berhenti? Ke-kepalaku sakit sekali."

Dua jam lewat empat puluh detik berlalu dengan tenang dalam dengkuran jam kuno di sudut ruangan bernuansa karamel.

Terdapat sebuah meja kayu besar dengan aksesori berbagai pendulum yang bergerak-gerak sendiri—menunjukkan mekanisme kerja fisika dalam elekrostatika.

Pot-pot tanaman bonsai menghiasi selusur jendela yang terbuka sedikit dan menyisakan cahaya mentari yang meminta menyinari bagian dalam ruangan yang tampak begitu pengap. Di tengah-tengahnya, sebuah karpet Turkish membatasi antara lantai marmer dan kursi panjang konseling—mirip seperti kursi malas namun bisa dibilang mirip kursi tidur saja.

Sosok itu tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, hanya saja kini ia mulai terusik dengan kembalinya pecahan memori yang terselip-selip di sudut terjauh pikirannya. Ia lupa atau mungkin tak pernah memiliki memori macam begitu.

Hanya mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata, tetapi… sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sang _psikiater _mengangkat _moon specs-_nya yang nyaris melorot, menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi, dan masih mencatat beberapa hal di balik buku agendanya. Ia masih menulis pelan-pelan, sedikit melirik ke arah si pasien yang telah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya—kini tengah memegang kepalanya yang terlihat mulai mengalami nyeri pasca sesi konseling.

Selalu dan selalu saja.

Memori itu selalu berhenti tepat ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri—berdarah, merah, darah, dan sebagainya. Ia akan terbangun setelahnya, terengah-engah, dan lelah. Kemudian, pergi dan kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

Sang psikiater tak bisa memberikan solusi. Lagi. Sudah empat puluh satu psikiatar, dokter kejiwaan, bahkan ahli nujum pun ditemuinya dan tak ada hasil konkrit akan memori mengerikan itu. Bahkan pecahan puzzle itu seperti semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Semakin diingat-ingat, rasa ngerinya semakin bertambah saja.

"Ini. Coklat bagus untuk Anda. Setelah mengalami sesi yang berat—sekali lagi—coklat bagus untuk mengembalikan energi di otak Anda. Lagipula… Anda adalah seorang Interpol kan, Mr. Uchiha?" tutur sang psikiater sembari menawarkan sebatang coklat nyaris leleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Berdiri tegak dan meraih mantol panjangnya yang berwarna coklat tua. Ia menekan-nekan dahinya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berdiri di samping kursi tidur itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Hm, saya rasa bukan masalah Anda suka atau tidak, Mr. Uchiha, tetapi lebih menitikberatkan pada sebuah sugesti dalam diri Anda bahwa coklat itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan Anda. Jadi, masih tak terpikirkan untuk menyicipnya meski sedikit saja?"

Coklat—salah satu jenis _aphrodisiac _namun berkonsentrasi rendah. Rasa benci pemuda ini dengan coklat bukannya tanpa alasan. Mungkin hanya disebabkan sebuah masa lalu atau lagi-lagi memori itu?

Yang jelas, bila disuruh menelan mentah-mentah coklat batangan itu di hadapan orang, refleks ia akan segera menolak.

Si pemuda pun menimbang-nimbang. Lama ia berpikir—bukan—ia hanya membandingkan baik-buruknya perkataan si psikiater ke dua puluh enam yang ditemuinya di _Frankfurt_. "Nanti. Nanti akan kumakan. Aku harus segera ke flat. Masih banyak data kasus yang belum sempat kukirim ke _Head Quarters_."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Sir—"

—_dan, tetap biarkan memori itu kembali lagi hingga Anda benar-benar mampu membedakan antara kenyataan dan mimpi…"_

"Hn. Aku paham itu."

Derap langkah sepatu kulit menyelusuri lantai-lantai marmer di ruangan pengap itu. Sang Interpol memutar gagang emas si pintu kayu mahoni dan melengang pergi. Setelah menyusupkan batang coklat tadi dalam saku terdalam mantolnya, ia melesat menuju arah parkiran—menemui sang _black jaguar _dan membawanya berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari dunia yang masih asing bagi pikirannya.

Ia hanya lupa akan dirinya di masa lalu. Atau mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura lupa?

Potongan puzzle itu masih menjadi kebimbangan terbesar bagi dirinya. Beberapa kalipun diingat, diingat, dan diingat, tak ada satupun yang benar-benar nyata. Nyata? Ataukah semua potongan memori itu hanya mimpi?

"_Siall!_"

Speedometer _black jaguar_-nya melesat naik. Tak peduli dengan mobil-mobil lain yang juga ikut berdampingan pelan dengannya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk—pecah dan hanya menyisakan wujud satu orang saja. Ya, hanya satu orang saja.

Sosok anak lelaki kuning atau jingga dengan mata berwarna biru langit…

"_Siapa dia? Dia itu siapa? Siapa sosok anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya?"_

**.**

**.**

_**Amapa, Brazil, September 2009.**_

Lima puluh sembilan.

Enam puluh tiga. _Hmm, _plus dua belas?

Sinar terang muncul dari arah salah satu layar _notebook _di sudut kamar kecil itu. Tak ada sinar lain. Hanya dari layar itu saja. Sosok yang menatap lekat ke dalamnya masih berkutat dengan hal-hal yang sulit tuk dipahami. Huruf-huruf sandi—atau entah apalah itu—bermunculan secara acak di dalamnya.

Ia hanya perlu menekan tuts _enter, _maka seluruh nama dan profil calon-calon korbannya mulai bermunculan.

Satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh—ah, lebih dari tiga puluh.

Satu di antaranya menampilkan foto seorang pemuda yang sempat menyisakan memori kekanakan di sudut terjauh pikirannya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan tanpa membaca nama maupun profil sosok di depannya, ia segera menekan tuts _enter. _Yang berarti :

_K__orban mati selanjutnya_.

**.**

**.**

"_Hnn, now, now, gotcha. Finally, I've found you… my lovely N._"

**.**

**.**

_**In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.**_**tbc.**

_**

* * *

**_**New Divide by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

**

_cerulean says : _

Btw, prolog yang sebelumnya mengalami sebuah kesalahan. Err-salah upload file sih sebenarnya. =w=

Tapi, udah diperbaiki kembali karena ingat kesalahan ini benar-benar fatal. #teriak.

Yasud, _the last..._

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. I

_Setiap manusia berhak atas kesempatan kedua._

_Tapi, bagiku…_

_Semua orang ini tak pantas mendapatkannya…_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_**N or M?**_

_**by**__ ceruleanday_

_**beta-ed by **__Ninja-Edit_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer :  
_Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) & Agatha Christie (N or M?)

_**Warning : **__some bloody scenes, AU, sho-ai  
_

_

* * *

_**.chap****ter one.  
**_The Promise_

_

* * *

_**.**

**In a moment, everything can change.  
Feel the wind on your shoulder.  
For a minute all the world can wait.  
Let go of your yesterday**

**.**

_**Bergen, Germany  
**__**September 1995**_

Asap-asap tebal hasil pembakaran tumpukan jerami masih tersisa di ujung cerobong. Beberapa anak berusia antara tujuh hingga sebelas tahun bermain-main di lapangan yang hanya diperuntukkan tuk para pekerja di ladang gandum itu. Sesekali si kakek bercerutu dengan pakaian ala petani gandum Jerman meneriaki anak-anak yang terkikik geli saat beberapa burung gagak mematuki orang-orangan sawahnya. Dengan nada gusar, diusirnya anak-anak yang menurutnya sangat usil itu tuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Hari sudah begitu petang dengan warna jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit di atas sana. Kaokan gagak tersembunyi dalam siulan-siulan khas pemanggil anjing penjaga. Anjing-anjing jenis _Saint Bernard_ itu mulai menggiring domba-domba berbulu wol tebal kembali ke kandang—sebelum penjagal kandang alias serigala kelaparan mulai memangsa lagi.

Ada yang berbeda dengan suasana perkebunan dan pertanian terbesar di Frankfurt ini. Rumah-rumah kuno beralaskan kayu mahoni sudah tak ada lagi—mungkin ada beberapa, namun didirikan hanya untuk menutupi deretan gedung-gedung tua yang sudah usang.

Musim panas adalah musim paling menyebalkan bagi petinggi-petinggi yang tinggal dalam gedung itu. Mengapa tidak? Hujan yang semestinya berupaya tuk menutupi wilayah mereka dari orang-orang awam Jerman tak bisa bekerja lagi. Kecerahan mentari yang menyengat semakin memfokuskan letak gedung usang itu dari kejauhan.

Satu dari sekumpulan anak-anak usil tadi melengang pergi menuju pondok-pondok kecil—tempat di mana mereka biasanya beristirahat sebelum akhirnya menerima jemputan kereta kuda dari arah gedung usang itu. Yang lainnya masih saja berlari-lari ke sana ke mari di lapangan kecoklatan. Kalau bukan untuk mengejar capung dan menangkapnya—plus menyembunyikannya dalam botol-botol susu yang telah mereka curi dari asrama sebelumnya, mereka mengusili salah satu anjing penjaga si kakek tua.

Anak lelaki ini meneguk semua isi botol air minum yang tergantung di lehernya. Tak sengaja, mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang amat sangat mengerikan.

Celana jeans selututnya yang sudah luntur robek sepanjang empat inci.

"_Gawat… Ma'am Tuppence nanti akan marah._"

Sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas—antara khawatir dan kesal—anak lelaki berambut kuning cerah ini mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari-jemari kakinya di atas dipan kayu sebelah pondok. Ia menyodok-nyodokkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, berusaha mencari sesuatu—entah apa itu.

Didapatkannya sehelai saputangan berwarna kontras dengan celana lusuh selututnya yang berwarna oranye pudar.

"_Aaa, kenapa malah saputangan biru? Kalau begini, bisa benar-benar kelihatan_…"

_Tukk Tukk Tukk__…_

Bocah bermata biru langit cerah itu menoleh. Suara tapak sepatu kuda bergema di gendang telinganya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebodohannya karena terlalu riang bermain di ladang gandum milik _Mr. Grupence _hingga tahu-tahu celana kesayangannya sudah robek saja.

Ia benar-benar sial hari ini.

Suara tapak kuda itu berhenti. Sepasang mata coklat kelam menyipit—memandang angkuh ke arah anak kecil kumal itu. Kumal karena ia memang habis bermain di tempat yang kotor.

Hidung tirus panjang si penunggang kereta kuda mengacung tinggi ke atas—mirip hidung nenek sihir—seakan mengendus aroma tidak menyenangkan dari sekitarnya. Kembali, ia memicingkan mata coklatnya ke arah si anak lelaki.

"_M_. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak lagi bergaul dengan bocah-bocah kotor itu? Sudah kukatakan sejak seminggu yang lalu, kan? Kau sekarang bukan lagi si 'bocah kotor', kau sudah berpindah kasta, _my boy."_

Poni hitam yang tergelung sempurna di dahi wanita penunggang kereta kuda itu terkibas oleh angin petang musim panas. Hentakan tapak kuda yang ditungganginya membuat anak lelaki yang disebut M ini terkejut. Saat mata coklatnya tertuju ke arah bawah, kerutan di dahinya pun segera bertambah jumlahnya.

Ia sedang kesal. Lagi.

"Aa, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya, Ma'am Tuppence! Celanaku robek karena kesalahan—"

_CTAKK_

Tongkat karet yang tergenggam dalam tangan wanita bernama Mrs. Tuppence itu menebas kayu dipan tepat di samping bocah yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Kedua bahu si bocah terangkat naik—terkaget dengan perilaku sang _Ma'am _bila kesal.

"Jangan berkilah lagi, anak muda. Sekarang, kau—_kembali. Ke. Asrama. Segera._"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, _Ma'am_? Bukankan Anda seharusnya menjemput _mereka _juga hingga ke asrama?" takut-takut, bocah ini bertanya seraya menunjuk ke arah kumpulan anak lainnya yang ikut bermain bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sekumpulan anak kumal itu tengah berjalan menuju pondok-pondok kecil dari arah kejauhan. Namun, hidung tirus panjang yang mengacung ke udara milik _Ma'am Tuppence _seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki bercelana jingga itu.

"Mereka bisa menunggu jemputan kereta kuda setelah ini. Tapi kau akan pulang bersamaku, _M._ Ada banyak hal yang ingin _seseorang _ceritakan dalam kereta. Masuklah."

Sekilas, mata biru langit sang anak membulat lebar. _Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padaku_, pikirnya. Mungkin rasa takut telah membuatnya tak lagi berkata _tidak _kali ini. Sorot mata _Ma'am _berusia lima puluh tahunan itu benar-benar terlalu tajam tuk dinikmati bagi anak kecil yang masih polos.

"_O-ok_, _Ma'am…_"

Baru saja bocah lelaki itu mengambil satu langkah, Mrs. Tuppence yang terbalut dalam gaun serba hitam segera turun dari bangku penunggang. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan si bocah, menepuk-nepuk kaosnya yang lumayan lusuh oleh debu dan ranting-ranting lembut jerami yang menempel, dan mengambil peniti dari saku gaunnya—menyematkannya di sepanjang robekan celana lusuh bocah bermata _cerulean _itu.

"Kau harus tampak rapi meski kau belum mandi."

"A-aa. _Ja, danke schon, Ma'am._" **[1]**

"Hm."

Tak butuh waktu lama setelahnya. Kini, dua mata _cerulean _bocah ini harus berhadapan dengan dua mata merah menyala—seakan ingin memakannya dalam gelap. Sebentar, sosok yang duduk di samping bocah ini menyalakan lampu kecil berbentuk lilin. Kereta itu menjadi begitu gelap karena gorden kemerahan menutupi jendela-jendela dalam kereta dari cahaya petang luar. Tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan sosok ini semakin menambah kesan gelap.

Mata _cerulean _bocah ini berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam sosok dalam balutan _black tuxedo_.

"Kau masih ingat aku, _M_?"

Takut-takut, bocah yang mengambil jarak agak jauh dari sosok ini mengangguk. Ia meremas kuat celana lusuhnya yang robek.

"_Berpura-pura_ menjadi anak laki-laki itu memang tidak menyenangkan, _bukan_? Tapi setidaknya, takkan ada yang mengira kalau aku malah memilih anak yang salah. _Well, _meski sayang, kau harus menutupi warna matamu yang seindah _emerald _itu."

Lagi. Bocah itu mengangguk dalam ketakutan.

"Hm. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang hingga misi _day X _itu benar-benar telah tercapai, _putriku_. Oh ya, ada berita gembira untukmu."

Mendengar kata _berita gembira _sedikit mengetuk pintu hati bocah ini. Ia mendongak sedikit dan mencari-cari sebuah harapan dari tatapan ngeri sang _baroness _dalam tuxedo itu.

"_Perdana Menteri Jepang _tewas semalam. Dan tahukah kau siapa pelakunya?"

Si bocah menolak kembali menatap. Ia memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari sosok _ular berbisa _yang sangat suka menyudutkan perasaan anak-anak di hadapannya. Semakin diremasnya erat celana lusuh oranyenya yang entah bagaimana caranya peniti pemberian Ma'am Tuppencetelah lepas satu per satu.

_Perdana Menteri Jepang __tewas hari ini_—berita buruk yang entah mengapa malah membuat pria mengerikan ini semakin mempertajam senyum seringainya.

Tubuh bocah ini bergetar hebat. Tak peduli dengan suara tapak kuda sang _stallion _muda di depan mereka, bocah ini tetap bergeming dari posisinya di sudut kiri kereta. Kesal, sang _baroness _mau tak mau menarik dagu si bocah dan mengusahakan agar mata _ruby _itu menatap langsung ke mata _cerulean_ palsunya.

Jawaban yang terdengar meluncur dari bibir sang pemilik mata ruby sejenak kemudian, terucap penuh getaran, "Aku."

Tetes air bening menyusuri tiap lekuk mata indah bocah ini. Dalam diam dan ketakutan, ia menangis.

"_Orang _itu ayahmu. Ayah kandungmu. Kurasa, si Tuppence itu sudah memberitahumu kan? Hm, jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa aku harus membunuh _ayahmu _itu, _M._ Ia—ia—akan menjadi sosok yang nantinya menghambat pencapaian misi _day X_ kita. Lagipula, _US _dan Jepang sudah menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik sekarang dan hal itu tidak terlalu bagus plus menguntungkan bagi kita. Tapi… kau tak usah sedih, _putriku_. Aku yang akan menjadi sosok _ayah_ yang baik untukmu."

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat dibenci oleh bocah ini.

Dan akan terus terngiang sebagai _lullaby _malamnya.

Mungkin—sejak saat _itu_…

…ia mulai membenci orang ini.

Apapun yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kebohongan keji.

Karena orang itu, ia kehilangan jati diri dan identitasnya. Karena orang itu, ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya sekaligus. Karena orang itu pula, ia kehilangan _N_—rekan seumur hidupnya.

"Berita gembira kedua. Hari ini, aku sudah memutuskan siapa _N_. Tapi, untuk bertemu dengannya, kau harus menebak…"

Mata _cerulean _bocah itu membulat lebar. Tetesan bening air dari ekor dua matanya jatuh membentuk aliran bak sungai kecil yang bermuara menjadi satu di dagunya. Sedikit ada rasa senang dan amarah yang membuncah di hatinya.

Sang _baroness _masih memperlihatkan senyum seringainya, kemudian menatap lekat ke arah si bocah. Ia mengambil inisiatif layaknya sosok ayah yang baik—menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku seperti melihat sosok _mendiang putraku _dalam dirimu, _M_."

M tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun kala pria bertuxedo hitam itu berkata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tangis itu kembali membentuk dua aliran air yang semakin deras di pipi putihnya yang kemerahan.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana sosok _M _dan _N _muncul di permukaan publik. Ya. Perkumpulan bawah tanah Jerman telah menyatakan perang pada dunia secara diam-diam. Dimulai di hari itu—tepat ketika sang _M _kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua _sedarah_ yang masih tersisa.

Dan tepat di hari itu pula…

"_Aku menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya_…"

**.**

**Can you hear it coming.  
Can you feel it in your soul.  
Can you trust this longing.  
And take control**

**.**

Tapak-tapak kuda _stallion _hitam bergemuruh menerjang terpaan hujan yang turun malam itu. Adalah suatu keajaiban di malam musim panas seperti ini, rintik-rintik air dari langit berjatuhan membasahi daratan yang kering. Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Namun, hal itulah yang akan menjadi awal dari kehidupan seorang _M_—sang penjagal jenius yang membenci orang-orang yang tak pantas tuk diberi kesempatan kedua.

"Jangan menangis, _M. _Dunia akan tersenyum padamu jika kau juga tersenyum. Yakinlah bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan berdiri di atas sana menjadi sosok _goddess _yang sesungguhnya. Ya. Sama seperti _M-M_ yang sebelumnya—

—tapi sayangnya… mereka semua mati hanya gara-gara masalah _emosi _saja. _Tsk_. Itulah kelemahan dasar seorang manusia. Hanya dengan emosi, seluruh rencana yang disusun sejak awal hancur seketika."

"_Hm. __wie Kushina. Und dann... mein Sohn._" **[2]**

Keheningan meretas suasana dalam kereta kuda itu. Sayup-sayup, lolongan serigala terdengar dari kejauhan. Bocah itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan bila suatu hari nanti, ia akan menjadi satu dari para _serigala _liaritu.

"_Sir_?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah saya tetap menggunakan nama _mendiang putra _Anda hingga—"

"…"

—hingga _kematian saya_?"

Mata _ruby _pria itu sedikit membulat. Dinaikkan alisnya seraya menengok ke arah bocah di sampingnya yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tentu saja, _putriku_."

Kilatan petir menyambar membentuk gradasi kuning kehitaman di sisi luar kereta. Si kuda _stallion _memekik tajam—ketakutan dengan sambaran petir itu.

Pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka membentuk bayangan moster jahat pemakan manusia. Begitu pula dengan suara desau ribut daunnya yang menari-nari tak wajar. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya dan menghiraukan sebuah ungkapan kecil yang terucap di bibir kelu seorang bocah dalam kereta.

"_Namikaze Naruto—_M."

"_Ja, Sir_."

**.**

**Fly, open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine, forget about the reason why you can't in life.  
And start to try.  
Cause it's your time, time to fly**

**.**

_**Four**__** years later…**_

Sebuket bunga lili segar tengah menghiasi dan menyajikan aroma khas di sekitar kamar kecil berukuran empat kali lima meter itu dalam vas porselen. Hanya ada sebuah kasur lapuk dengan _bedcover _yang tipis, meja kayu dengan empat laci, kursi kayu, beserta lemari pakaian. Tak ada furnitur lain yang bisa menghiasi kamar itu. Mungkin beberapa potong kartu poker yang berserakan di lantai kayu berkarpet itu bisa dihitung sebagai pemanis?

Hari ini adalah hari terberat dalam kehidupan seorang M selama dua belas tahun tinggal di panti asuhan ini.

Babak belur dengan luka lebam sana-sini sungguh tak cocok menghiasi wajah putihnya. Ia adalah anak yang_ terlindungi _dan bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya kecuali sang ayah angkat, maka satu kata pasti untuk masa depan orang itu.

Mati karena keracunan atau hanya _mati_.

Lagi. Mata _cerulean _cerahnya tengah memandang nanar ke arah jendela kamarnya. Butir-butir salju turun dan mendinginkan telapak tangannya yang penuh luka. Ia menolak bertemu dengan _Ma'am Tuppence _di klinik. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan luka-lukanya untuk saat ini saja.

Luka-luka itu bukanlah sembarang luka. Luka-luka itu adalah tanda kemenangan.

_A victory_.

Ia berhasil mengalahkan belasan anak berusia satu hingga tiga tahun di atasnya dalam sesi _martial arts _kali ini. Baginya, setelah menyandang gelar _M_, tak ada kata _lemah _yang bisa mewakili tiap tindakannya. Bila ia sudah tak mampu, maka ia akan segera berkata tidak.

Bunyi deritan pintu kayu terdengar. Posisi anak ini tak berubah meski suara tapak kaki juga ikut menyertai deritan pintu itu setelahnya. Ia tak perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya hanya karena pemilik tapak sepatu itu kini telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku membawa es untuk mendinginkan lukamu."

Sosok itu menarik sebelak tangan bebas M. Ia masih menolak memutar badannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memandangi salju-salju dari arah jendela lebih menarik daripada menatap mata gelap sang rekan—_N_.

Pemuda berambut raven itu meletakkan ember aluminium berisi es batu dan handuk kecil di mulut ember di atas kursi kayu tepat di samping anak lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu.

Sebentar kemudian, pemuda yang usianya mungkin lebih tua setahun dari M, melirik ke arah sosok yang masih memunggunginya. Ia menghela nafas pendek—paham dengan konflik emosional yang berkelebat di hati sang rekan.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan hal itu? Bukankah tanpa harus memukuli secara membabi buta ke anak-anak itu, siapapun juga tetap akan mengakuimu sebagai _M, _bukan?"

Sosok di hadapannya hanya terdiam.

Secara perlahan, N mengusapkan handuk berisi es ke telapak tangan M yang bebas. N tahu kalau pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya berusaha menahan sakit yang menjalar melalui _nervus medianus _**[3]** hingga ke lengannya. Namun tentu saja, julukan jenius yang disandangnya bukan kata-kata tanpa makna belaka. Ia tahu M menahan rasa sakit dengan harga dirinya.

M meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh. Mau sampai kapan berusaha menahan sakit begitu? Berbaliklah. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa luka-luka itu di wajahmu."

Awalnya M menolak. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia menurut juga.

"Hn. Pasti tonjokan di pelipismu itu hasil perbuatan _Jirobou _kan? Ukuran _fist _yang lebar dan bisa menekan kuat hanya dimiliki olehnya. Tsk, kau ini idiot juga ya."

"Aku. Tidak. _Idiot_," akhirnya, sang M berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Katakan sekarang pada wajahmu kalau kau memang tidak idiot. Sayangnya, luka-luka ini menjadi bukti betapa idiotnya kau sekarang."

"AKU TIDAK IDIOT!" teriak M.

Mendengar teriakan kesal dari M, pemuda berambut raven yang masih mengusapkan handuk berisi es di sepanjang lengan bawah M mengeluarkan senyum seringai tampannya.

"Hn, _it doesn't work at me at all_. Berteriak sepanjang hari kalau kau tidak idiot pun tak berarti aku percaya kalau kau itu _jenius,_" ada nada penekanan ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'jenius'.

Rasa sakit membuat M tak bisa membalas lebih banyak lagi. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sejurus, mata _cerulean-_nya hanya menatap kosong ke arah sang pemuda di hadapannya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya—membersihkan noda darah di sepanjang pelipisnya. Ia menatap lama mata hitam kelam N namun terkesan begitu kosong. Sama seperti mata _emerald_-nya yang tersembunyi dalam _cerulean_.

Entah sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan rahasia ini pada pemuda dengan _code name _N itu. Ia takkan pernah tahu.

Pepatah pernah menyebutkan bila sebaik-baiknya seseorang menyembunyikan bangkai, maka aromanya akan tercium juga bukan?

"Apa?"

Setelah menempelkan plester terakhir pada pelipis kiri M, pemuda berambut raven ini kembali memancangkan mata hitam kelamnya tepat di wajah M. Ada beribu pertanyaan yang kini mengisi ruang kosong di otaknya untuk sepersekian detik sesaat setelah menangkap sebuah kebimbangan dalam wajah M.

Mata biru itu mengarah ke bawah dan menolak bertemu pandang langsung dengan N.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku—aku akan melindungimu bila terjadi sesuatu. Ya."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Salju-salju putih masih memberikan warna putih untuk langit dan daratan di sepanjang negeri itu.

"A-apa kau benar-benar percaya kita akan selalu bersama? Terkadang aku—"

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap setelahnya. Pemuda pirang ini paham bahwa ia hanya bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya pada sosok pemuda lain di hadapannya kini. Bahkan, ia hanya bisa menjadi begitu konyol dan kekanakan di depan pemuda ini saja. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Mr. Covayec memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai duo agen jenius.

Meski kenyataannya, sosok M yang sesungguhnya bukanlah _ia_.

_Ia _hanyalah pengganti semata. Ya.

Tanpa diberitahu, N paham bila M hanya sedang merasa kesepian. Dan tanpa perlu diperintahkan pun, N segera memeluk erat sosok penuh luka di depannya.

N masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok ini, seakan tak mau melepasnya begitu saja. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman bila tubuh mereka saling berdekatan. Meski masih berwujud remaja muda, mereka tahu semua itu dilakukan karena mereka memang kedinginan. Salju di luar sana sungguh memberikan efek beku yang menusuk tulang.

"Dunia ini sudah begitu kotor, N."

"Lalu? Bukannya sejak dulu memang sudah demikian?"

"Hmm. Tapi, kali ini semakin kotor saja."

M meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda tanggung yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Hm, kau kan bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Aa. Tidak, _idiot_. Sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan mistis macam begitu?"

"Berhentilah mengataiku idiot, _teme_!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, _dobe_."

"Idiot."

"_Usuratonkachi._"

"_N idiot!"_

_Pukk…_

Hanya dengan menepuk ubun-ubun kepala M sekali saja, N tahu pasti sosok remaja ini akan meringis kesakitan. Titik kelemahannya memang benar-benar tertebak dengan sempurna.

"Aww~ _sakit…_"

"Hn."

Titik-titik putih dari langit kembali menjadi pengantar untuk suasana hening. Meski demikian, mungkin tidak bagi dua detak jantung yang masih berfungsi baik—jantung M dan N. Katakan saja mereka _dingin_, tetapi tidak untuk _hati _mereka.

Walau antara keduanya, masih terselip kebekuan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat semacam _bleaching_—pemurnian. Misi _day X _kita menerapkan azas macam begitu kan?"

Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati N saat ini, '_Jadi maksudnya… membunuh, begitu_?' pikirnya.

"Bukan membunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tentu saja tidak. Kita hanya perlu menarik perhatian orang-orang penting di dunia saja. Dan yang menghalangi, lebih baik dilenyapkan saja."

"Itu sama saja dengan membunuh, _baka_."

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. Ia menoleh, menghadap ke arah jendela kamarnya sekali lagi. Butiran salju putih memberikan efek imajiner yang terlihat jelas di balik iris matanya yang kebiruan cerah. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Ia tengah berpikir saat ini.

"Kau mau janji suatu hal, N?"

"Hn?"

Ada senyum penuh kesedihan yang terukir di bibir tipis M. Beberapa potongan memori yang terpatri jelas di otaknya akan masa lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu berpendar-pendar membuat semacam tayangan _slideshow. _Kini, ia mulai membulatkan tekadnya.

Tekad tuk memilih jalannya sendiri.

"_Bersama, kita akan __mengubah dunia yang telah kotor ini dengan kejeniusan kita. Orang-orang yang tak pantas tuk diberi kesempatan kedua lebih baik dimusnahkan saja."_

**.**

**All your worries leave them somewhere else.  
Find a dream you can follow.  
Reach for something when there's nothing left.  
And the world's feeling hollow**

**.**

_**Present Day.  
Frankfurt.**_

Mobil _black jaguar _itu berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang entah memiliki berapa lantai. Gedung ini bukanlah gedung biasa di mana puluhan orang-orang parlente bisa memesan satu atau dua bilik untuk memuaskan hasrat sementaranya saja. Tentu, gedung pusat Interpol Eropa adalah gedung yang memiliki tingkat keselektifan paling tinggi di antara gedung manapun.

Pria ini baru saja turun dari mobil kesayangannya dan membuat langkah-langkah panjang menuju dalam gedung itu. Ia tak menghiraukan sapaan orang-orang bersahabat yang melewatinya. Kacamata hitamnya seakan menutupi betapa kini kantung matanya sudah semakin menghitam saja—tipikal orang yang suka menahan jam-jam tidur malamnya.

Tidak bisa tidur adalah penyakit yang mengesalkan.

Insomnia.

"Mr. Uchiha, _nice to meet you again_."

Sapaan seorang pria berkumis tebal, berambut perak layaknya kakek-kakek tua dengan janggut tipis membuat pria berjas hitam dalam kemeja biru tua itu memutar kepalanya.

"_Pardon_?"

"Aa, _sorry, sorry_. _Ini _harus kugunakan sebagai penyamaran."

Penyamaran? Maksudnya, kumis yang tampak berat itu?

Sang pria mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "_Remember me?_"

Rambut perak. Sudah jelas sekali bukan?

"Kakashi…"

"_Well, well_… _very impressive. _Hmm, bagaimana kalau sedikit perkenalan _lagi_?"

Pria berambut perak itu—yang dipanggil Kakashi—berjalan mendekati sosok bernama Uchiha. Ia tampak merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku jas selututnya. Sebuah _identity card _yang menampilkan bentuk tiga huruf alfabet dalam ukuran _uppercase _tertunjuk ke arah si pemuda.

"_Welcome to_ _CIA, Uchiha Sasuke-san_. _We're very glad for having you in our Headquarter._"

Mata oniks itu membulat sebentar. Kini, ia baru paham maksud dari surat kaleng yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi terselip di salah satu file-file kasus yang terbengkalai dalam kotak pos flatnya.

"Hn. _So do I_."

**.**

**And when you down and feelin' low, just wanna runaway.  
Trust yourself and don't give up.  
You know you're better than anyone else…**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**.TBC.**

* * *

**Fly by Hillary Duff**

**

* * *

****Glossary :**

[1] Ya, terima kasih.

[2] = Hm, just like Kushina. And then... my son.

[3] = saraf / nervus yang mempersarafi daerah lengan bawah yang berpangkal dari humerus (lengan atas) dan berujung di ujung-ujung jemari 3, 4, dan 5 sebelah anterior (depan) melewati jalur retinaculum flexorum digitorum.

* * *

**_cerulean's answers :_**

**HaMaki-Sana** : Kalau ingin fic-nya di-beta, langsung saja terjun ke profil ffn author yang menyediakan jasa BETA. Setelah itu, kamu PM dia dan tanya apakah dia bersedia mem-beta-kan fic kamu. Yosh! Ganba~ :)

**FBSN** : Trims sudah mengingatkan. Baca lagi ya~ ^^

**Cendy Hoseki** : Di awal-awal prolog memang disebutkan mengambil setting tahun segitu, tetapi setelah masuk adegan percakapan seseorang dengan psikiater-nya, sudah masuk ke present time. Dan, masalah siapa N dan siapa M, mari kita lihat dari pairing yang telah tertera di fic ini. Hehe. :D

**Shiori Yosimitsu** : Yep, ini sho-ai. :D

**Ange-la Nuit** : salam kenal juga. :D. _Well_, di sini takkan ada FemNaru. Mengenai 'M is woman' akan jelas maksudnya seiring dengan perkembangan fic ini. Mungkin, kamu dah bisa nebak dari chap satu ini kan? #dijitak

**Keychainsaw** : N dan M itu memang selalu dibuat berpasangan. Jadi, kalau keduanya sudah tiada atau mati, Hittler atau bawahannya harus memilih yang baru. Intinya, dua alfabet ini takkan pernah berpisah. Kalau satu hilang, maka yang lain harus mencari. :)

**Raika Carnelian** : Sudah bisa menebak siapa N dan M 'pengganti' itu belum? Ehehehehe…

**Kawashima Miharu** : err—mungkin pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring perkembangan fic ini. Hihi…

**Itazurayuuki** : thanks for the suggestion. :)

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer fic ini. Termasuk : **Kiran-Angel-Lost, Fun-Ny Chan, Oh-chan is ItaBranJustin FG, Anbu tora, Orange naru, sasunaru's lover, Hitomi Mi Chan, Ninja Edit (**_hug!_**), fariacchi, Shinyuu L. White, **and** Jeevas Revolution.**

Dan buat semuanya yang membaca, mengklik, dan melihat profil saya (narsis), _thanks a lot!_

* * *

_See you at the next chap~_

_**and... mind to review?**_


	3. II

_Setiap manusia berhak atas kesempatan kedua._

_Tapi, bagiku…_

_Semua orang ini tak pantas mendapatkannya…_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_**N or M?**_

_**by **__ceruleanday  
**beta-ed by **__Ninja-Edit_

* * *

_Disclaimer :  
_Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) & Agatha Christie (N or M?)

_**Warning : **__some bloody scenes, AU, sho ai  
_

_

* * *

_**.chap****ter two.  
**_The Real__ 'M'_

_

* * *

_**.**

**Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time.  
Hand grenade pins in every line.  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fucking mind**

**.**

Sebuah _black jaguar _tengah _berlari _di jalan-jalan yang terbilang tak umum. Jalan yang dilaluinya begitu sepi, seolah berupaya menghindari gerak zig-zag kendaraan lain yang menghalangi.

Terowongan hitam nan panjang dengan beberapa lampu kekuningan menghiasi jarak pandang dua orang dalam mobil berkecepatan tinggi ini. Satu diantaranya duduk sebagai supir dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk dengan _PDA-_nya.

Dengan tenang, sosok pria berambut perak yang kini telah melepaskan semua atribut palsunya terduduk diam di samping sang supir. Sesekali, sang supir melirik melalui ekor mata oniks kelamnya—mengawasi alih-alih di balik mesin kecil multiguna itu malah menampilkan data-data rahasia akan dirinya. Dan dia benci itu—ralat—dia benci orang-orang yang seenaknya mengobrak-abrik data pribadi miliknya melalui _secret database_ Interpol dunia.

Kening pria berambut perak ini mengedut. Sinar layar PDA-nya mati-hidup, seakan tak lama lagi mesin multiguna itu akan mati. Dan sekonyong-konyong, seolah menjawab pikiran sang pengguna, mesin itu _lowbat._

"Sial," rutuknya.

Kontan, pria ini pun meraih sesuatu dari balik saku jas selututnya yang diletakkannya di _headrest _kursinya. Tampangnya seakan memohon untuk diberi sedikit _listrik_.

"Hn."

"_Sorry. _PDA ini sudah begitu tua, kurasa. Secepat itu baterainya habis," ujar Kakashi sembari memasukkan _charger _dari mesin kecil itu ke salah satu mata tiga di bawah porseneling _black jaguar_ sang supir.

Kembali, dua mata Kakashi bergerak-gerak di sepanjang tulisan yang tertera dalam PDA yang telah menyala kembali.

Baru saja si _black jaguar _melintasi peternakan luas dengan sapi-sapi yang sibuk mengunyah rerumputan.

Di sisi kiri mereka, pohon-pohon ek menjulang tinggi ke atas layaknya pucuk-pucuk daunnya ingin menyentuh langit. Langit pun seperti bisa membaca perasaan seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan setiran mobil tipe _brandnew _itu. Awan yang menghitam diiringi rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah-tanah kering.

"Oh ya, _Sasuke_," kata pria berambut perak memecah kesunyian. Yang disebut _Sasuke _olehnya tetap bergeming—masih memancangkan mata kosongnya ke arah jalanan, "Kau tahu alasan kenapa CIA _tertarik _merekrutmu?"

Sejurus, tak ada kata lagi yang terucap setelahnya. Sasuke—sang supir—sejak awal sudah menduga akan mengarah ke mana pembicaraan mereka kelak. Andai saja ia menolak tuk mengunjugi _head quarter-_nya hari ini, peluang ia bertemu dengan pria yang terduduk santai di sampingnya akan menunjukkan angka nol.

Sayangnya, kekesalan yang tersimpan dalam benaknya berbaur bersama dengan pikiran kalutnya, telah membawa tubuhnya ke tempat terjauh yang bisa ditujunya. Kemanapun itu—yang penting jauh dari flat dan rumah si psikiater yang suka sekali memberinya cokelat.

"Tidak."

"Hmm. Kau—tetaplah berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatanmu sekarang—maksudku menyetir. Biar aku yang jelaskan."

Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh pria itu akan membeberkan berita buruk, sama seperti mimpi-mimpi kelamnya setiap kali malam mulai menggantikan siang hari. Dan juga, menjadi alasan mengapa penyakit bernama _insomnia _itu selalu menghantuinya.

"_Go on_."

"_Well…_"

**.**

**Truth is you can stop and stare.  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug the trench out, lay down there.  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**

**.**

_B__lack jaguar-_nya telah terparkir sempurna di tepi motel pinggir kota Frankfurt. Tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang menjadi melodi pengiring, dua manusia yang terduduk di dalamnya masih berkonsentrasi dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tumpukan foto dengan beragam bentuk mayat manusia—entah itu tercabik, leher yang memberi bekas jeratan kuat, tusukan sana-sini, isi perut yang memburai, irisan panjang di pergelangan tangan—terpajang tepat di depan mata oniks ini.

Tak ada mimik muka jijik ataupun sedih yang terlukiskan di wajahnya. Tetap saja, tanpa emosi sedikitpun, ia menatap lekat ke arah tumpukan foto hitam putih itu.

"Korban pertama bernama _Suzanne Richie_. Wanita yang bekerja di klub malam. Menurut penyelidikan, dia bukan tipe wanita baik-baik. Yah, kau tahu maksudku. Di malam hari dia mungkin bekerja sebagai _waitress _yang suka menggoda pelanggan kaya, tapi di siang hari dia adalah kurir _kokain _di Frankfurt.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu bila kasus seperti ini telah terjadi sebab kau baru saja pindah ke Frankfurt sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, sedangkan kasus ini mulai _aktif _sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya—"

Pria itu kembali merogoh sesuatu dari jas selututnya yang lumayan lusuh. Untuk ukuran agen CIA yang terkenal mengutamakan penampilan, sepertinya pria ini lupa akan hal itu.

—wanita itu bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi korban pertama. Kasus yang sama pernah terjadi di prefektur Aomori. Hanya saja, dengan mudahnya pihak kepolisian Jepang menutupi hal itu seakan-akan ada bangkai busuk yang harus segera dimusnahkan di wilayah mereka."

Sang empunya oniks kelam masih mengganti-ganti foto-foto di tangannya. Semenjak mendengar langsung pengakuan Kakashi—pria berambut perak layaknya telah beruban itu—ia jadi semakin tertarik dengan kasus yang ditawari CIA untuknya.

Tepat di foto bernomor 13, ia berhenti sebentar. Ditiliknya baik-baik wujud korban dengan mulut menganga, berbusa, bekas jeratan rantai di lehernya, serta—

"Aa. Terlihat dengan jelas bukan?" ungkap Kakashi. Ada senyum penuh kemenangan dari belah bibirnya.

"_**N**_ dan _**M**_**.** Hn. Semua korban memiliki _tanda _ini di kedua telapak tangan mereka. Lalu… kata _O _dan _R _besar terukir di perut mereka?"

"_Sure_. Satu-satunya bukti yang bisa menguatkan pencarian kita akan pelaku kasus keji ini. Hanya dua alfabet itu saja. N dan M, bersama kata _O _dan _R_ besar di perut mereka. Tiap tubuh yang ditemukan pasti akan berpose layaknya tengah disalib. Sepertinya _orang ini _memang berniat agar ketiga ukiran yang dibentuknya terlihat jelas oleh Interpol maupun kepolisian. Hm."

PDA itu teraih dan ditunjukkannya sesuatu tepat di bawah hidung Sasuke. Kakashi rupanya telah mempersiapkan dengan matang presentasi sederhananya untuk pria bermata oniks kelam ini. Selain file-file profil korban pembunuhan keji berantai itu, beberapa profil tersangka yang mungkin berada di balik kasus ini telah terpampang jelas di layar PDA-nya.

"Semuanya adalah mantan-mantan napi. Memang tidak begitu terkesan seperti hasil karya seorang profesional, tapi kami bisa tahu dari jenis mata pisau yang digunakan oleh pembunuh keji ini pada beberapa korban dengan penyebab kematian tusukan benda logam yang runcing—pisau, pedang, belati_, _dan apalah. Semacam samurai kurasa. Dan, menguasai teknik samurai itu sangat sulit di zaman sekarang. Mungkin… beberapa dari orang-orang ini paham cara menggunakan samurai sebagai alat penebas paling mujarab."

"Samurai bukan satu-satunya alat penebas, Kakashi. Mata pisau yang terbalik juga dimiliki oleh belati khas Eropa," tutur Sasuke tanpa menatap si lawan bicara, "Lihat ini."

Ia pun menunjukkan sebuah foto korban ke hadapan Kakashi. Bekas potongan menyayat di pergelangan tangan pria dalam foto itu menjadi titik fokus sang Uchiha.

"Pembunuh ini akan berpikir dua kali bila ia ingin menyayat pergelangan tangan korbannya dengan samurai. Kau tahu kenapa? Pertama, adalah hal yang sangat sulit memaksa korban untuk mati dengan menyayat pergelangan tangan dalam posisi yang memberontak dengan samurai, kecuali bila sebelumnya orang ini telah dibunuh dengan cara lain.

"Kedua, samurai akan begitu mencolok untuk dibawa-bawa mengingat ia membunuh pria ini di ruang kerja kantornya. Apakah detektor besi yang diletakkan sebelum orang ini benar-benar masuk ke dalam kantor sebesar _Wall Street _macam ini rusak, hn? Kecuali belati kecil yang bisa disembunyikan di sela-sela sol sepatunya atau di mana saja."

"Aa, _very good indeed. _Ya, ya, aku percaya itu. Hmm… tak salah bukan kami merekrutmu, _Uchiha_," Kakashi berujar seakan ingin menyudahi debat yang dimulai oleh Uchiha satu ini.

"Hn."

—_whatever. _pikir Sasuke.

Kembali jemari cekatan milik Uchiha Sasuke mengganti layar yang menunjukkan foto-foto di PDA Kakashi. Semula, ia berpikir bila kasus yang disebutkan Kakashi padanya hanyalah kasus sepele yang sama sekali tak membutuhkan pemikiran panjang. Namun, ia menyudahi pikiran itu. Karena faktanya, apa yang terlihat di depan matanya adalah suatu pembunuhan massal yang dikerjakan oleh tangan apik seorang pembunuh kelas atas.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Aomori—Jepang, bukan?"

"Anda—mencurigaiku sebagai sosok keji _serial killer _ini, _Sir_?"

Ada nada sarkasme yang terdengar di balik suara dalam milik Sasuke. Ia tidak senang dengan cara pria itu berkata-kata seolah menudingnya tanpa bukti jelas.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin berpikir macam-macam, Nak. Yahh, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa di tiap lokasi kejadian, selalu saja ada hubungannya dengan tempat-tempat yang pernah kau singgahi selama hidupmu. Tapi sayangnya, kau menolak dan memalingkan wajahmu dari kejadian ini. Sangat disayangkan…"

Meski samar, alis hitam si Uchiha meninggi satu mili.

"Yang kutahu, kau menjadi terkenal karena kejeniusanmu membongkar banyak kasus kriminal dari Aomori. Tak lama setelahnya, kau pindah ke Sapporo entah untuk tujuan apa. Padahal, andai kau tetap di Aomori, kau bisa jadi kepala intel di sana," mungkin terdengar sarkasme tapi apa yang dikatakan Kakashi itu benar.

"Lalu… secara mengejutkan kau memiliki _kekasih, _eh? Aa, lupakan bagian itu. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, saat kau berada di Seattle, pembunuhan sejenis terjadi di Sapporo?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Sesekali, Kakashi melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Setelah dari Sapporo, kau pindah ke Macau. Dari Macau, kau ke Singapura, Aljazair, Finland, Australia—hmm, kau suka sekali berpindah-pindah ya?

"Dan ah! Akhirnya kau memutuskan tuk kembali ke Tokyo, tetapi tidak lama. Hanya mengurusi ini-itu dan terbang ke Frankfurt, bukan?"

Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum.

"Itu cuma kebetulan," balas sang Uchiha muda ini segera—tampak tak memedulikan omongan panjang Kakashi tadi.

Sepasang mata milik Kakashi kembali menatap lekat ke wajah Sasuke. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Dalam detik berikutnya, sang pemilik mata hitam itu berpaling cepat-cepat. Kakashi tak mampu menyingkap lebih dalam lagi apa yang tengah disembunyikan di balik memori pria di sampingnya melalui mata kelamnya itu. Sungguh seperti kotak Pandora.

Masing-masing dari mereka tak berbicara setelahnya. Diam dan hening. Mereka hanya membiarkan suara desau dedaunan dari pohon-pohon ek itu melambai-lambai layaknya jemari lentik nenek sihir.

Hujan pun semakin turun dengan derasnya. Aliran air tak berbentuk sempurna mengalir cepat di kaca-kaca jendela _black jaguar _berkecepatan tinggi itu—menandakan sudah berapa lamanya mereka tetap di dalam sana tanpa saling berucap.

Satu di antaranya mulai membuat suara. Bukan. Bukan mulutnya yang berbicara, melainkan sebuah ponsel model _flip-flop_. Segera, si empunya pun menyalakan tombol _accept_.

"_Hello_."

'_Sir, satu korban lagi ditemukan di salah satu gang di tengah kota Frankfurt. Dan juga… kami berhasil menangkap Covayec—sosok yang dikabarkan sebagai master of mind dari serial murder ini._'

"_Hm, I'll be there soon_."

Kakashi pun memutus sambungan telepon di balik ponsel _flip-flop _miliknya.

Pria berambut perak ini mendesah panjang. Mata lelahnya tengah menatap begitu jauh dari arah kaca mobil di depannya. Ada gurat kekhawatiran dan _kemenangan _terlukis di wajahnya, "Hei Sasuke, kau mau tidak ikut dalam sesi interograsi ala CIA?"

Sasuke tak menoleh. Ia tetap bersandar di _headrest_ sembari mendesah pelan. Mata oniks kelamnya menutup sebentar—seakan membiarkan melodi relaksasi hujan merasuki alam pikirnya.

"_Well_?"

"_Fine_."

Tak lama kemudian, suara deram _black jaguar _dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari tanpa melihat sikon jalan yang licin oleh hujan. Sang _black jaguar _tengah melakukan semacam perjudian dengan cuaca saat ini. Ya. Beradu dengan kecepatan tetesan hujan per menitnya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi untuk tipe-tipe pemilik _high adrenaline_.

**.**

**Yeah, someone pour it in.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out.  
When they bring that chorus in**

**.**

Adalah sebuah keraguan bila di tengah-tengah hujan deras macam ini ada saja orang yang berani beradu dengan air bening dari langit itu. Kecuali bila mereka memang sangat mencintai hujan atau hanya mencari penyakit. Tidak. Tidak demikian alasannya bagi sosok gadis ini.

Dalam balutan _black coat_-nya yang tebal plus sepatu boot kulit berwarna senada, sosok ini seakan tak takut dengan hujan. Kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya seakan menjadi penghalang air hujan untuk mata _cerulean-_nya. Ia menengadah—menatap langit hitam di atasnya. Ada senyum seringai yang terbentuk di bibir tipisnya kala itu.

Angin pun ikut menerbangkan apapun yang terbengkalai di sekitar area yang telah begitu sepi. Saat hujan, warga Frankfurt akan segera berdiam di sudut rumah mereka dan menyalakan pemanas di ruang tengah. Menikmati hangatnya coklat panas di tengah-tengah dinginnya hujan yang cukup membekukan. Kebiasaan warga daerah Frankfurt memang sedikit menguntungkan sosok ini. Sebab, dengan begitu, takkan ada yang perlu mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan menyudut layaknya ia adalah pembunuh kejam.

_Well, _dia memang pembunuh.

Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang suka menyayat-nyayat tubuh korbannya. Kemudian, melukis tangan-tangan korbannya dengan ukiran dua alfabet yang bertautan.

Rambut panjang hitam sepinggang miliknya yang begitu lurus sangatlah basah. Namun, ia menghiraukannya—tak peduli tepatnya. Biarkan saja bila nantinya ia sakit flu atau demam. Mungkin hujan akan menyucikan sekian ribu dosa yang telah ditumpuknya sejak lama. Ya. Sejak lama…

Ia berhenti melangkah tepat di sebuah pintu kayu mahoni dengan bel kecil yang tertempel beberapa centi di atas kepalanya. Tak lupa ditatapnya lekat-lekat nomor yang ikut tertempel di sudut paling atas pintu itu. Segera, ia membunyikan belnya. Tak butuh waktu yang begitu lama hingga sosok yang dinantikannya keluar dari sana.

"Aaa…"

"_Hello…"_

**.**

**I bleed it out digging deeper.  
Just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out digging deeper.  
Just to throw it away.****  
I bleed it out digging deeper.  
Just to throw it away**

**.**

Sesekali mata _cerulean _cerah gadis ini mengitari jejeran foto-foto tua yang terbingkai satu per satu di seputar dinding berflanel flat hangat itu. Ia berhenti tepat di sebuah pertengahan koridor, di mana foto seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata seindah langit di kala musim panas tengah tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Kembali, ia mengikuti langkah seorang wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

Satu per satu anak tangga ia naiki. Suara ketukan pelan sandal boneka yang dikenakan si gadis lebih muda beradu dengan bakiak khas para geisha Jepang milik wanita di depannya. Ia menemukan sebuah pintu di lantai atas. Wanita itu mengetuk pelan hingga suara parau dari dalam kamar sana terdengar. Tak perlu waktu terlalu banyak, segera sosok gadis yang sudah berbalut sweater hangat biru tua ini melengang masuk.

Ia tersenyum manis ke arah wanita di sampingnya sebelum masuk.

"_Just few minutes then I'll be going out._"

"_Alright_, _make sure he'll be up to bed at 12_."

Si gadis hanya tersenyum, "_Yes, Ma'am._"

Sebentar, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar berornamen kayu.

Suara tap-tap pelan membuat sosok manusia yang tengah asyik menatap entah apa itu di ujung kamar luas ini tak urung berbalik. Dengan langkah mengendap-ngendap, gadis ini mendekati sosok yang terduduk diam di atas kursi rodanya tepat di depan jendela kecil kamar itu. Segera gadis ini memasang senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya meski mungkin hanya ada kepalsuan di dalamnya.

Gadis ini memutar mata _cerulean_-nya—mengitari tiap sudut dan apapun yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Sebuah _springbed queen size _dengan dua meja lampu di samping kiri-kanannya, meja kayu besar dengan peralatan melukis dan kertas-kertas yang tampak asing berserakan di atasnya, potongan _jigsaw puzzle _yang terburai di lantai-lantai kayu, beberapa sofa empuk, laptop _apple _yang masih menyala dan tv _flat screen_. Ah, jangan lupa juga dengan pemanas bercerobong di sisi kiri kamar.

"_Hi, Naruto._"

"Ng?"

Gadis itu meletakkan wajahnya tepat di samping sosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan sebuah lukisan dalam kanvas di hadapannya.

"_Sa-Sakura?"_

"_It's M. Sakura is dead, Naruto._"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu memutar roda kursi mulifungsi miliknya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kini ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sosok gadis yang masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Bersikap sopan, ia pun membalas dengan hal yang sama—senyum trenyuh yang kian berkurang intensitasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis itu memulai lagi.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sekarang. Hmm."

Nada parau itu terkesan begitu ingin memperlihatkan betapa ia masih kuat tuk menahan derita yang kini menggerogoti tubuhnya yang ringkih. Wajah pemuda itu menunduk namun kembali menunjukkan senyum seringai miliknya.

Gadis itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya tepat di depan pemuda yang terlihat begitu pucat itu. Ia menunduk dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto yang kian kehilangan semangat api dalam mata _cerulean _miliknya.

Ia menatap nanar ke arah pemuda yang mungkin berusia setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kupikir waktu itu kau memang benar-benar sudah mati. Tak kusangka, nenekmu itu bisa membawamu sampai sejauh ini ya?"

"Bukan hanya _Tsunade-granny, _Sakura. _Jiraiya-gandpa-_lah yang berhasil menemukanku di antara tumpukan jerami yang terbakar itu," tuturnya tanpa emosi. Wajah tampannya seakan tertutupi oleh topeng kebohongan bernama keberanian, "Tapi, _Tsunade-granny _hebat juga. Maksudku, _well, _menggendong balita sambil berlari sejauh berkilo-kilo meter adalah hal berat tentunya,"

Gadis ini sedikit tertawa, "Kenapa dia tidak erm—kau tahu, ya… kenapa dia tidak—"

"Bertambah tua?"

"Hmm," Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya dengan deretan giginya yang putih. Ia tak menjawab.

"Kau jadi semakin ceria ya? Kau tahu, kau harus bersyukur saat posisi M tak lagi berada di tanganmu. Berada di _camp-camp _itu sangat mengerikan."

"…"

"…"

"Kudengar _ayah _ditangkap siang ini."

Kata-kata Naruto seakan ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan gadis di hadapannya. Mendengarnya, gadis ini hanya memalingkan wajah dan menunduk lebih dalam. Ia berupaya tuk tak jatuh dengan memegang erat pegangan tangan besi di samping kanan kiri kursi roda milik Naruto.

Pemuda ini tahu ada sesuatu di balik penangkapan ayahnya siang itu. Mungkin—batinnya memulai lagi—gadis ini mahfum dengan kabar itu.

Hingga akhirnya tangan berwarna tan pemuda itu meremas erat tangan pucat milik sosok M yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak apa. Itu memang sudah konsekuensinya, bukan?"

"Kau salah, _Naruto."_

Alis pemuda itu terangkat naik sedikit, "Aku—salah?"

"Aku—aku mengacaukan_ misiku _kali ini dengan menjadikan ayahmu sebagai pelaku pembunuhan serial itu."

Remasan tangan Naruto pada sosok gadis di hadapannya melemah. Ia membulatkan mata biru cerahnya—seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya, "Hm. Kau… Kau masih melakukan pekerjaan keji itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut kali ini. Sebisa mungkin emosi bernama kemarahan itu ditekannya, mengingat ia adalah sosok M yang sebenarnya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Naruto pun membuat kesimpulan besar. Mungkin semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga sekitarnya adalah sebuah karma. Ya. Karma karena dari awal, keluarganya-lah yang menjadi ujung tombak dari semua perkara dunia yang dimulai dengan prinsip _naziisme—_hancurkan yang tak pantas untuk hidup, maka kau akan berkuasa.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang. Kelumpuhan total untuk kedua tungkai bawahnya mungkin sudah cukup membuatnya tersadar bahwa lahir dengan virus polio yang telah mengancam masa depannya rupanya sedikit mengurangi beban hidupnya.

Pembakaran besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh warga Bergen pada rumah keluarga Namikaze 18 tahun yang lalu pun semakin menambah rasa syukur sosok pemuda berambut pirang ini pada hidupnya sekarang.

Karena dengan begitu, ia tak perlu menjadi M.

Dan, ia pun tak harus terlibat dalam misi-misi keji _day X._

Lalu—

"Bagaimana kabar _N _sekarang?" tanya si pemuda pirang, masih menolak tuk memandang gadis di hadapannya. Ada suatu kemarahan kecil yang mungkin terlihat di balik mata biru langitnya.

"Hnn, ia ada di sini—di kota ini."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah, "Pasti dia telah menjadi anggota Interpol atau semacamnya."

"Ya. CIA memintanya tuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku tahu dari rute perjalanan yang dilaluinya hari ini melalui sinyal _PDA _yang dikirim orang _itu_. Mereka mengakhiri perjalanan mereka di pinggiran kota Frankfurt, namun dilanjutkan menuju _Head Quarter _rahasia milik CIA."

"Hm."

Kembali, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sadar dengan keheningan tak menyenangkan itu, gadis bernama Sakura itu kembali berdiri dan menatap lukisan yang terbentuk di kanvas milik Naruto.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, "Semestinya kau harus menambahkan warna biru untuk menambah kesan gelap di langit bersalju itu, Naruto. Kenapa kau malah menambahkan warna oranye? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Sang Namikaze terakhir itu menoleh sembari menggerakkan roda pada kursi rodanya. Ia mendekat dan kembali menjawab, "Lukisan abstrak tak perlu penjabaran yang eksplisit, _M_."

Entah mengapa bibirnya menjadi pahit saat menyebut huruf 'M' itu.

"Ng?"

"Asalkan kau punya darah seni yang mengalir dalam pembuluh nadimu, segera kau akan berujar: '_two contrast color will make the best painting'_. Kau akan menyadarinya bila kau kembali menemukan warna dari dalam dirimu yang hilang."

_N_.

Gadis ini paham dengan maksud kata-kata Naruto.

"_Well, _kapan kau akan bertemu dengan N?" tanya Naruto sembari meminta gadis di sampingnya untuk mendekat. Mau tak mau sosok yang berbalut dalam sweater biru tua itu kembali menunduk agar wajah mereka saling bertemu. Kini, ia benar-benar seperti kucing dalam pangkuan pemiliknya. Tanpa malu-malu, ia meletakkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat di pangkuan Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini… tidak. Lagipula, dia belum siap, Naruto. Masih banyak _korban _yang harus kubunuh sebelum ia akhirnya benar-benar menyadari siapa dirinya. Si _idiot _N itu mengalami amnesia berat rupanya. Aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengembalikan memorinya. Hmm."

Tangan tan milik pemuda itu mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut M—gadis itu. Ada sebuah senyum penuh kasih sayang yang terpatri di wajahnya. Mungkin, ia lupa bahwa ia tengah berupaya menjinakkan sosok pembunuh keji yang entah bagaimana sudah mulai mengantuk bila dilihat dari dua matanya yang kian berubah sayu. Rasa-rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

"Lepaskan dulu _contact lens_-nya. Nanti mata _emerald_-mu akan iritasi kalau tidak dilepas, Sakura_._"

"Hmm…"

—_nanti saja, Naruto…_

Akhirnya, sang M pun tertidur di pangkuan sosok M yang lain. Pemuda itu tak berhenti mengelus-elus rambut panjang halus yang dicat berwarna hitam sempurna itu hingga akhirnya ia yakin bahwa gadis ini telah kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sementara. Ia mendesah pelan dan kembali menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya yang basah. Basah oleh hujan dan juga…

_...b__asah oleh darah_.

Suara deritan pintu membuat pemuda ini menoleh, "Naruto?"

"Aa, _Granny_. Jangan berisik, Sakura sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Mm, dia boleh tidur bersamaku kan malam ini?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Nenek oleh pemuda pirang ini menunjukkan kerutan di keningnya. Ia yakin jam raksasa yang berding-dong ria di ruang tengah lantai bawah telah menunjukkan waktu dua belas tepat. Namun, sosok yang seharusnya sudah berada di atas kasur empuknya ini, masih di sana—bersama dengan gadis yang sangat dibencinya hingga saat ini.

"Hmm."

Dalam balutan selimut tebal dan hangat itu, dua sosok saling berpelukan erat tanpa mempedulikan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang kian menghantui sosok _N _dari kejauhan sana…

…_andai tubuh ini sekuat tubuhmu, aku pasti akan berada di posisimu saat ini, Sakura…_

…_lalu, aku akan mengambil semua yang seharusnya menjadi __**milikku…**_

…_termasuk—_

—_my dear __**N.**_

**.**

**I've opened up these scars.  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far.  
I'll make you, face, this, now!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.TBC.**

* * *

**Bleed It Out by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

**

**_cerulean says :_**

_Well, _chapter dua langsung saya update juga mengingat masih banyak yang bingung dengan dua chapter yang sebelumnya. :)

Balasan review chapter satu dan dua akan saya update di chapter tiga nanti.

**..._the last, mind to review?_**

**.**


	4. III

_Setiap manusia berhak atas kesempatan kedua._

_Tapi, bagiku…_

_Semua orang ini tak pantas mendapatkannya…_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_**N or M?**_

_**by **__ceruleanday  
**beta-ed by **__Ninja-Edit_

_

* * *

Disclaimer :  
_Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) & N or M? (Agatha Christie)

_**Warning : **__some bloody scenes, AU_

_

* * *

_**.chap****ter three.  
**_Past and Future_

**.**

**.**

**Bergen, October 1985**

Reformasi dunia tidak berlangsung lama di kota ini. Cukup dengan hanya mendengarkan sirine yang berkoar-koar di tiap sudut jalanan, siapapun akan segera sadar tuk menyingkir, atau lebih tepatnya, melindungi diri. Evakuasi.

Semangat-semangat kemerdekaan yang dikibarkan oleh negara dunia pertama tidak berarti banyak bagi kota yang terletak di sudut paling utara Jerman ini. Bergen mungkin menjadi pusat komoditi dari perdagangan jalur laut, tetapi untuk alasan simpel ini-lah, imigran gelap negara-negara Skandinavia mulai meracuni segala sisi paradigma masyarakat Jerman.

Invasi paham komunis berkembang menjadi Naziisme, yang oleh Mr. Hitler—penguasa kala itu—adalah paham yang paling tepat tuk diterapkan bagi dunia. Siapa yang akan berani menentang pemerintah yang paling berkuasa jika nyawa keluarga mereka telah tercatat dalam buku kematian milik pria berkumis tipis ini? Sungguh naif bila ada yang menjawab iya.

Kalaupun ada, satu-satunya hanya sebuah komunitas kecil yang menetap di sudut paling terpencil Bergen. Dan di tempat ini pula, segala parodi hidup bernama _Bloody October _bermula.

Awan hitam pekat menghiasi kanvas putih di langit _Wachmusker village_. Sebuah desa kecil dengan penduduk mayoritas beragama yahudi. Mereka mendiami desa ini sebagai dalih dari pembelotan terhadap keyakinan pemimpin mereka yang bertempat di pusat negeri atau di mana saja. Tentu, meski desa ini berada di Bergen, takkan ada yang mau mendekati mengingat betapa kumuhnya kesan luarnya.

Sekali lagi, perlukah ada penjelasan mengenai kekumuhan pada desa ini?

Jawabnya? Klise bukan?

Ya.

Sebuah rumah bercerobong terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Suara mesin tik yang nyaring samar-samar terdengar dari arah luar. Dinding bata putih dan atap jerami sedikit menutupi aktivitas orang-orang di dalamnya. Aroma kopi yang digiling lamat-lamat oleh mesin penggiling manual lebur menjadi satu dengen kesenyapan dalam diam.

"Sudah tiga cangkir, Minato."

Pria itu masih mengetik dengan konsentrasi penuh—berharap bila segala kekhawatirannya akan berita buruk beberapa hari yang lalu segera berakhir. Namun, rasa ngantuk yang mendera di awal bulan Oktober terasa lebih berat dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Artinya, musim dingin sudah dekat.

Mata biru pria itu bergerak-gerak cepat. Membaca dan mengetik. Membaca sebentar dan mengetik kembali. Setelah selesai satu lembar, ia merebahkan badannya di kursi—membuat suara berdecit di kursi kayunya yang reot.

"Tambahkan saja, _dear_. Aku butuh banyak kafein malam ini."

Wanita berambut merah darah di belakangnya mengerutkan alis. Ia memegang telinga teko keramik berisi kopi hasil gilingannya dengan lemas, "Kau tidak harus seperti ini. Biarkan waktu yang memberikan jawaban atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu."

"Tidak. Tentu tidak, _dear_. Naziisme—kau tahu—paham yang meracuni pikiran kita. Kita seperti orang gila bila telah mengalami doktrinnya. Seperti _aphrodisiac_," ia memutar pemutar kertas di mesin tik-nya, menyesuaikan margin, dan mengetik lagi. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku tahu hari seperti ini akan datang, Kushina. Maka dari itu, sebelum pasukan si _Kumis Tipis _mendekati desa ini, surat-surat ini harus segera aku selesaikan. Kalau perlu, malam ini juga semuanya akan kukirim ke pusat kota Bergen."

Kushina—wanita itu—menatap sayu ke arah kursi yang diduduki suaminya. Ia berjalan lunglai dan mendekati pria berambut kuning itu, meletakkan teko berisi kopi yang masih mengepul, dan mendekap dalam diam sang suami.

"Ingatkan aku bila kau telah berubah, Minato. Kau—kau akan tetap menjadi pria baik-baik. Ya. Kemudian, setelah ini semua selesai, ingatkan pula aku tentang mimpi-mimpi kita. Hidup normal, memiliki sebuah taman indah dengan pasukan _gnomeo _berwarna-warni, pagar kayu di mana kita bisa mengecatnya bersama, dan juga…"

Dua lengan sang wanita mendekap lebih erat leher Minato—suaminya. Ada tangis yang tertahan dalam senyumnya yang telah begitu lemah.

"…kita akan membesarkan Naruto kecil kita yang begitu _rapuh_ menjadi pemuda yang sangat kuat. Iya kan?"

Untu beberapa saat, Minato menahan jemarinya di atas tuts mesin tik. Ia seakan dibuat lupa dengan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu—ketika ia masih memiliki naluri _menghancurkan _demi kekuasaan. Pada dasarnya, seluruh keluarga Namikaze adalah sebuah keluarga terpandang di negeri adikuasa di Asia Timur sana. Hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya, kejatuhan menanti dinasti mereka—menimpa salah satu pemimpin keluarga. Perang Dingin menghancurkan dinasti itu perlahan hingga hanya menyisakan dua orang saja. Satu diantaranya adalah pria yang tengah mengetik di mesin tik dan lainnya…

"Jangan khawatir, Kushina-_chan_. Jika aku kembali _gila_, maka akan ada _Otou-sama _yang melindungi Naruto kecil kita." Minato menjawab dengan senyumnya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa menjadi jawaban selain senyuman seorang Namikaze.

"Hmm."

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Naruto butuh pelukanmu, _dear_."

Ia tak bereaksi. Namun, melihat tatapan berwarna biru itu, Kushina kembali dibuat percaya sepenuhnya. Setelahnya, ia benar-benar menyanggupi dan menjauhi Minato.

Suara mesin tik kembali terdengar nyaring. Ada kesungguhan yang terpancar dari tiap kata yang tercetak hitam di atas lembar putih kusam itu. Puluhan lembar kertas menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya yang bersinggungan langsung dengan telegram tua pemberian ayahnya. Sayup-sayup, suara angin dingin ikut terdengar—menjadi melodi pengiring dari aktivitas pria ini. Tetapi, ia tak memedulikannya.

Ia tetap berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang diketiknya. Adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuatnya—itulah alasan yang menjadi dasar dari apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mungkin, hal ini bisa menghapuskan kesalahannya itu dan membiarkan orang lain memahami dirinya yang baru. Ya. Bukan Namikaze Minato sang tangan kanan organisasi bawah tanah Naziisme.

Ia adalah N.

_Codename _yang melekat pada hidupnya bertahun-tahun lalu. _Codename _yang mampu menorehkan seribu dosa di catatan hidupnya.

Namun, ia sadar. Menjual jiwanya pada iblis adalah tindakan tergila yang pernah dilakukannya. Saat kematian meminta pertanggungjawaban, ia takkan pernah menduga bila sosok wanita yang harus dibunuhnya menjadi tameng baja untuknya—siap melindunginya dari _scythe _malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Sayangnya, selama ideologi Hitler itu tetap tumbuh mengakar, takkan ada yang mampu menghindar dari takdir yang tergenggam sempurna di aliran darah mereka.

Dan Minato menyadari hal itu.

Api-api kecil yang menerangi lilin ruang kerjanya mati dalam sekejap. Bak angin dingin yang meniup tanpa meminta persetujuan. Jam bandul pun ikut berdindong ria dari arah ruang tamu. Adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bila hal-hal semacam ini terjadi di tengah malam yang sepi. Setelah meyakinkan diri, Minato berdiri dari kursinya—membiarkan kertas-kertas yang menghalangi ruang geraknya.

Ia meraih pemantik api dan menyalakan kembali lilinnya. Setelah duduk kembali, ia dibuat terkejut dengan bunyi telegram di samping meja kerjanya.

…_run or __**we **__will slaughter all of your precious things._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyik klik pelan dari telegram. Mencoba menahan amarah, Minato mengikuti arah ketukan pintu. Ia sudah terlatih baik untuk hal-hal seperti ini tentunya. Sesaat setelah mendekati pintu rumah, ia tak segan memutar knop dan mendapati sebuah sosok yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam.

"_Hello, N. Ready to hunt_?"

Dua mata berwarna semerah darah adalah warna pertama yang terlihat oleh kedua mata _cerulean _Minato. Setelahnya, ia seakan melihat dunia berputar dan menampilkan slide-slide akan wajah Kushina dan _Naruto.._.

**.**

**.**

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

"_Arrghhh…"_

"_Nooo! Don't kill my son!_"

Chaos. Catastrophe. Dua kata bermakna sama.

Dan dua kata itu mewakili apa yang kini telah terjadi pada seluruh sudut _Wachmusker village_. Kobaran api dan asap-asap hitam membumbung tinggi, namun terkesan seperti termakan oleh hitam pekatnya awan. Merahnya api mewakili cipratan darah orang-orang tak berdosa. Ini adalah sebuah tragedi berdarah yang siapapun takkan mengira sebelumnya.

Beberapa pria berseragam zirah dengan lambang Nazi melewati begitu saja mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di mana saja. Sepatu boot karet mereka membuat jejak-jejak tak beraturan. Satu di antaranya mendecih sambil membuang puntung rokoknya tepat di arah kobaran api. Topi pemburu yang dikenakannya tertoreh dengan warna merah—darah warga _Wachmusker village_ yang telah dibunuhnya.

Ada senyum iblis yang terlukis di bibirnya, "_It's over. Now, Everything is over…_"

Setelahnya, ia tertawa lebar tanpa memperhatikan dari arah kejauhan seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa tertebak.

"_You're truly a psycho, Madara._" kata orang itu sembari berjalan mendekati pria yang masih tertawa lebar.

"_Hn_? _Hell I care_," jawab pria Nazi itu tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Kau naif jika kau menganggap tak ada satupun dari orang-orang _hina _ini yang tak mengenal siapa dirimu yang _dahulu_, sobat. Kukatakan yang sejujurnya, ok? Anakmu itu—ya, dia—dia _lumpuh _bukan karena kesalahan kau atau istrimu yang cantik itu. Tapi _mereka_. Mereka! Orang-orang yang sudah bosan hidup ini, Minato!"

Desau angin dingin mengibarkan bendera-bendera berlambang organisasi bawah tanah pimpinan Hitler. Kini, sudah tak ada lagi suara-suara kemarahan maupun tangis sebab semuanya telah teredam oleh kebengisan pria-pria bermantel zirah itu.

Minato—si lawan bicara—terdiam dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang tak tertutupi oleh topi pemburu khas pasukan bawah tanah. Kesal dengan kesunyian itu, Madara berdecak dan berjalan mendekati Minato, "Cari mereka, ok?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja istri dan anakmu!"

"Mereka sudah mati."

"Ah…"

Kobaran api lamat-lamat meredup oleh angin subuh yang menjelang. Setitik sinar dari ufuk timur mulai terlihat dari garis horizon. Siluet bayangan tipis menyadarkan betapa tragisnya situasi di sekitar dua pria ini. Tubuh-tubuh yang penuh darah dan pembantaian yang mengerikan menjadi suasana inti. Baik Minato maupun Madara saling terdiam dan membiarkan garis horizon dari arah timur meninggi perlahan demi perlahan.

"Sudah pagi rupanya."

"_Well, better than seeing the sunlight when I slaughter all of my clan's members_," Madara berujar sembari memasukkan tangan dalam saku mantol coklatnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping Minato. Dengan senyum seringai, ia menarik sesuatu terlingkar di lengan pria berambut kuning cerah itu, "_Next time we meet, you will change this ideology by chosen the new N._"

"Ya, tentu."

Dalam sekejap, langkah-langkah pria bernama Uchiha Madara itu menghilang bersama dengan sinar mentari yang kian menyilaukan. Dalam hatinya, Minato pernah berujar tuk mengikrarkan janji menjadi sosok pria yang baru, tetapi takdir kejam yang selalu mengikat dirinya akan selalu menunggu tuk terjadi.

Saat ia hilang, _M—_partnernya—akan selalu bisa menemukan cara tuk mendapatkan jejaknya. Meski meminta pada Tuhan pun, sekali lagi, adalah hal yang nihil. Karena pada dasarnya, jiwanya terpagut menjadi dua bagian. Yang satu akan berada dalam sisi baik dan yang lainnya tetap pada genggaman iblis.

"_Maafkan aku, Kushina. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"_

Beberapa tetes air embun terlihat di pagi yang naas itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang pewaris Namikaze yang terakhir menangis.

**.**

**.**

**Present Time**

Hujan adalah sebuah berkah dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Tanah-tanah kering berubah basah olehnya. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban yang hanya dimiliki oleh _ibu _kita ini—bumi. Namun, terkadang hujan bisa menjadi sebuah pertanda. Baik dan buruknya hidup, bagi ahli nujum adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan.

Yin dan Yang. Hitam dan putih. Lalu, pendeteksi terbaik antara keduanya adalah hujan.

Mungkin hujan selalu diibaratkan dengan hal yang buruk. Adalah kematian yang menjadi titik balik kejadian paling buruk yang menjanjikan _nothingness_. Alasannya simpel saja. Di setiap pemakaman selalu diawali dan diakhiri dengan hujan. Entah itu air beku yang turun dari atas sana ataupun tetesan bening yang mengalir membentuk dua sungai kecil di dua pipi kemerahan itu.

Kini, titik-titik air berukuran mikroliter itu bergelimpahan jatuh dari atas sana. Membuat tanah-tanah coklat mencekung dan begitu lembek. Suara riak dan tetesannya adalah melodi tersendiri, seakan menghanyutkan ribuan jenis suara yang menggema di bumi. Tentu, hujan juga peredam suara bising terbaik yang dimiliki Tuhan.

Warga kota Frankfurt seharusnya cukup bersyukur dengan hujan yang turun dengan begitu derasnya. Hujan di kota ini adalah sebuah tanda. Tanda berakhirnya musim panas tentunya. Suhu tanah dan udara merendah beberapa derajat di setiap pagi. Embun-embun bening di atas dedaunan kian berwujud titik-titik es. Kabut tebal pun menyingkapi pengelihatan normal dan seakan membatasi antara kegelapan semu dengan kenyataan.

Kesimpulannya ialah sungguh sangat tidak mungkin sinar hangat mentari lolos begitu saja dari cuaca ekstrim yang terjadi saat ini.

Setidaknya, begitulah kata orang-orang yang bekerja dalam bilik-bilik tertutup di Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika Jerman.

Tetesannya masih terasa begitu dingin dan ingin sekali menusuk daging hingga ke dalam tulang. Dari balik kotak-kotak kaca setebal satu centi itu, terlihat jelas jalan-jalan menjadi begitu sepi seketika. Pejalan kaki maupun mobil-mobil mewah yang biasa melewatinya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sejak sedari malam, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang yang berani menerjang kondisi cuaca yang serba tak menentu. Warna kuning cerah menjadi satu-satunya warna yang sangat kontras dengan kabut tebal dari arah luar.

Mata _cerulean _itu masih ingin menatap lebih lama kecerahan warna dari dalam dirinya yang mungkin telah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Diliriknya kembali si kuning dan naas, angin kencang membawa lari warnanya—menyisakan sosok anak kecil yang terbalut _sweater _biru pucat yang basah.

"_Ah…_"

Ia tak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih terduduk tanpa harus berdiri dari kursi beroda empat miliknya. Selimut rajutan berwarna biru tua menutupi pangkuannya yang selalu merasa dingin.

Ya, dingin. Bukan dingin oleh hujan. Mungkin… dingin oleh kesendiriannya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, sosok gadis yang tertidur pulas di kasur hangatnya telah pergi—lagi—entah ke mana. Tak perlu dipertanyakan akan ke mana dia pergi setelah ini. Mungkin _membunuh _atau mungkin juga mencari N? Antara keduanya sama saja bagi sosok pemuda ini. Keduanya takkan menjadi pilihan yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Membunuh bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang—tidak sama sekali. Jikalau Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda, mungkin ia akan terlahir sebagai pemuda baik-baik dengan garis takdir yang menyenangkan.

Dalam hal ini, tak ada takdir bernama _cinta _yang harus menjadi kutukan.

Sebab, dalam takdirnya, satu kata puitis itu telah tertuliskan sebagai takdir terkejam yang melekat di kehidupannya.

Maka, ia pun berhenti berharap. Sebagaimana pun besarnya mengharapkan hal _itu_, jalan tuk mendapatkannya adalah nol. Nihil. _Zero. _Dan apapun namanya itu.

Lalu, pilihan yang kedua?

Ia meresah dalam diam. Ia tahu. Ia mendengar. Ia bahkan mencari tahu _orang _itu. Mungkin, sebutkanlah saja itu adalah sebuah rasa penasaran yang teramat besar. Ataukah takdir tak selamanya menjadi jalan pasti yang telah tertulis di atas batu? Jawabannya, ia hanya menentang arus takdir itu. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Sesekali, ia melirik ke bawah—ke titik terjauh di mana air hujan akan membasahi permukaan tanah. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Kadang, ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya yang terkurung dalam sel baja CIA, atau juga mengingat wajah seseorang yang amat sangat ingin ditemuinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, baik logikanya maupun memorinya yang masih bekerja begitu apik takkan bisa berubah jadi nyata, seolah semuanya hanya bagian dari mimpi-mimpi semu.

Jam bandul di ruang tengah berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia menengok ke belakang, mengamati alih-alih sang nenek menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Sayangnya, ia sedang tak lapar, meski hujan selalu menjadi biang kerok peningkatan nafsu makan manusia normal. Karenanya, ia kembali menapaki jejak masa lalunya dalam diam.

Dipejamkannya dua mata beriris _cerulean _itu hingga detik waktu terasa semakin melambat. Melambat dan kian melambat…

Ia telah kehilangan cahaya dalam mata birunya. Sudah delapan belas tahun berlalu, namun begitu menyiksa batinnya selama ini. Dan jika diingat-ingat, ia berharap mati di saat itu juga. _Ya. _

Terlalu lama ia membiarkan pendulum masa lalu terbuka hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia membuka mata sesaat setelah menemukan sepiring _spinach lasagna _dengan jus wortel di samping kursi rodanya.

"Obaa-chan…"

"Hm. Makan siangmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lemah dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya tuk meraih makan siangnya yang lezat, "_Danke_."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Ia mengunyah makan siangnya dalam diam. Selama itu, sang nenek pun membuka lebar-lebar tirai jendela kamar cucunya. Sinar mentari yang malu-malu sedikit memberikan penerangan untuk kamar yang begitu gelap.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Kalau mau, kau bisa berjalan-jalan di luar sana setelah kau menghabiskan seluruh makan siangmu. Hawa udara sehabis hujan akan terasa lebih sejuk. Lagipula, kau sudah tak pernah mengunjungi taman kota kan, Naruto?"

"Ya, tentu. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan, tapi…"

Dua mata berwarna keemasan sang nenek membulat. Ia menengok wajah lemas cucunya, "Tapi kenapa, Naruto?"

"Er—Obaa-chan lupa ya kalau aku benci sayur?"

"Eh?"

"Entah sampai kapan aku harus menunggu tuk bisa berjalan-jalan keluar _flat _bila Obaa-chan memaksaku tuj menghabiskan makan siang yang penuh dengan sayur-sayuran ini…"

Naruto mendesah dalam kepasrahan. Meskipun tahu neneknya benci saat ia tak menghabiskan semua bagian dari makan siangnya, ia tetap memaksa sang nenek tuk segera mengganti menu makan siangnya itu dengan daging asap atau lainnya dengan berbagai argumen. Alhasil, ia pun menyerah saat mendapat gertakan dari sang nenek.

"Aa, iya, iya! Akan kuhabiskan…"

**.**

**.**

**CIA Headquarter in Frankfurt**

Bunyi bedebam keras terdengar di salah satu bilik ruangan bagian interograsi. Suara geraman dan teriakan juga mengikuti dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat bergidik ngeri. Mungkin hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di bilik-bilik bagian interograsi, CIA.

Terkadang, pemukulan pun bisa menjadi adegan konflik yang terselip di antara sesi tanya-jawab. CIA bukan seperti organisasi intel lainnya yang bisa mengungkap apa saja dengan emm… katakan saja dengan kekerasan. CIA adalah organisasi elit, terstruktur apik, dan memiliki tingkat akurasi tertinggi untuk masalah investigasi kasus. Meskipun demikian, satu atau dua agen, masih ada yang melupakan ketiga hal itu.

Adalah _Houzuki Suigetsu_. Anggota _Interograting Division, _CIA.

Sosok pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun berkebangsaan Norway yang sangat suka mengintimidasi—tepatnya menekan mental _mangsanya_.

Untuk beberapa kali, suara bedebam kembali terdengar. Suigetsu telah hilang kesabaran saat menginterograsi sosok pria tua yang bahkan takkan mau berbicara sepatah kata pun meski telah didesak dengan hal-hal mengerikan. Gertakan giginya yang mirip _shark _bersama dengan gaya pakaiannya yang nyentrik pun tak cukup menjadi aksesoris kengerian yang mampu membuat sosok penjahat di depannya mengangkat wajah. Dalam diam, pria tua itu terus menunduk.

"_WHY DON'T YOU EVEN SAY 'Hi' TO ME, YOU OLD MAN!"_

Ia meninggikan beberapa oktaf suaranya—tepat di atas kepala pria tua yang berbalut _brown coat _lusuh itu. Dua lengan Suigetsu terekstensikan penuh dan tertopang di sudut-sudut meja kecil yang memisahkannya dengan si pria tua. Saat si pria tua mulai menaikkan wajah sedikit, satu alis Suigetsu meninggi satu centi.

"_FINALLY!_"

Si pria tua mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dilihatnya dari balik poni rambut _dirty blonde _miliknya gigi-gigi tajam milik eksekutor muda di hadapannya—Suigetsu. Tak ada senyum sapaan ramah maupun mimik penuh kebencian yang terlihat di raut wajahnya. Yang ada hanya kekosongan.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu, _Old Man_?" tanya Suigetsu penuh curiga. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si pria tua. Garis-garis kasar yang berhiaskan kumis tipis terlihat jelas di wajah lusuh si pria tua.

"_He is here. He is here. He is here…_"

"Ha? _'He is—what? _Siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_He'_, _Old Man_?"

Senyum aneh menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Suigetsu oleh sosok di depannya. Semakin lama, senyum itu semakin melebar hingga menjadi tawa penuh kegilaan.

"_Crazy old man_…" dengus Suigetsu nyaris berdesis.

Pria tua itu tetap tertawa. Semakin lama menjadi semakin keras. Tawa maniak di ruang sempit berlapiskan baja itu seperti menggema dan mengganggu pendengaran Suigetsu. Memilih tuk menjauh, Suigetsu segera menyalakan penyadap suara mini yang tertempel di belakang telinganya.

Ia berbisik, "_I'm done with this crazy man. Put someone else to interrogate him. I've been an hour and half here and yet this old man said nothing. I'm getting__ frustrated._"

"_Wait there, Sui_…"

"_Wa-wait what? Hey!_"

Sambungan percakapan mereka terputus di saat itu juga.

Kesal, Suigetsu pun berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan berlapiskan baja itu. Mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, ia segera memasang pose bertolak pinggang di hadapan si kamera kecil.

"_Shit…_" umpatnya setengah berbisik.

Ia berbalik dan menatap penuh emosi ke pria tua yang telah berhenti tertawa. Setelah berdiri tepat di belakang kursi pria tua itu, Suigetsu mulai menjalankan konfrontasinya.

"_Why don't you tell us where will be your next 'hunt', Sir_?"

"Hmm…"

"_Where?_"

"…"

"_Tell me where it is…"_

"…"

"_TELL ME!_"

Teriakan Suigetsu membuat si pria tua bergidik. Namun, apa yang terlihat bukanlah demikian. Suara derit pintu besi ruang interograsi bawah tanah CIA terbuka lebar—memperlihatkan sosok lain yang juga membuat baik si pria tua maupun Suigetsu terkejut. Akan tetapi, raut wajah tak tertebak milik si pria tua itu tak mengalihkan perhatian sosok yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Dengan suara lirih, si pria tua bergumam.

"_N…"_

"_You… Who the hell are you?_" tanya Suigetsu tanpa memindahkan posisi, namun kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik sosok yang tak dikenalnya.

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa. Aku di sini yang akan menggantikanmu menginterograsi pria tua itu. Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan pengap ini kalau kau bersedia, _Suigetsu-san_."

"_Tsk!_"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan si operator dari balik penyadap suara miliknya, Suigetsu pun melengang menjauhi korbannya. Dengan kerutan di pertengahan alis, ia menatap lekat ke wajah pria yang terdengar begitu angkuh itu.

"_Hm, Uchiha Sasuke_?"

Pria yang berdiri di depannya tak menjawab. Suigetsu hanya menatap ke kedua mata hitam milik pria itu, "kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat kemampuanmu…"

Dan setelahnya, Suigetsu benar-benar meninggalkan penjara besi itu dengan perasaan penuh ketertarikan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.TBC.**

**

* * *

**_**cerulean's answers :**_

**anjera de morte**: NaruSasu kok. Dan Naruto masih hidup. Thanks for the review.

**Shinyuu L. White : **Yosh. Thanks udah mereview dan koreksiannya. Review lagi ya…

**Raika Carnelian : **Err—pertanyaan kamu untuk chapter 1 udah kejawab di chapter ini. :D. Soal apakah N dan M yang berikutnya tidak harus generasi (anak-anak) dari N dan M yang sebelumnya. Karna saya ingin buat intriknya makin tajam, sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Kemudian, tebakan kamu bener banget! Hihi. Soal kenapa Tsunade benci Sakura karena dia tahu kalau yang lebih pantas jadi M itu cucunya—Naruto. Last, thanks for the review…

**Jeevas Revolution : **Haha. Iya, iya. Thanks for the review, Meth.

**TakonYaki : **Yup. Naruto itu mengalami polio sejak kecil, makanya ayahnya memilih Saku sebagai pengganti sementara M. Thanks for the review.

**Gloria HaMaki Sana : **Yup. N adalah Sasuke dan M (yang sekarang) itu Saku. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi M. Dan untuk misi Day X akan lebih saya jelaskan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Makasih sudah mereview.

**Sharon Himawari : **: Soal pertanyaan kamu akan lebih saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

**aya-na rifa'i : **Gehehee. Kak Ayy bisa aja. Tapi walaupun nulis kayak gini, gak sebanding dengan gaya penulisan Madam Christie, kak. Wkwk. Mau berguru sama Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dulu ah. #plak. Haha. Makasih buat reviewnya ya…

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer fic ini. Termasuk : **Orange Naru, Oh-chan in Nanda, Hoshirin Hyuunma, Anbu Tora, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNchuUri-Q, Shearra26.**

Dan buat semuanya yang membaca, mengklik, me-like, dan melihat profil saya (narsis), _thanks a lot!_

_

* * *

See you at the next chap~_

_**and... mind to review?**_


End file.
